1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus and a support stand thereof, and in particular, to an optical apparatus comprising sheet metal and a support stand thereof.
2. Related Art
The commercial ultra-short-throw projector has the image magnification much larger than that of the common projector, so it needs longer light path and better precision of optical components to achieve the desired magnification and quality.
In order to provide the accurate projection path, the ultra-short-throw projector needs the casting member with high precision to carry and fix the relative optical components (e.g. the optical engine, optical lens or reflective mirror) so as to achieve the demands of optical quality. However, the manufacturer must seriously control the manufacturing processes and machines to achieve the demands of high precise casting members. This serious control makes the manufacturing cost of the casting member as well as the ultra-short-throw projector very expensive. Unfortunately, the expensive ultra-short-throw projector has bad market competitiveness and is easily eliminated from the market.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide an optical apparatus and its support stand with lower production cost and high competitiveness.